


Giving Thanks

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lewd Fantasising, Masturbation, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: This wasn't exactly her idea of showing gratitude, but at least Elm was into it.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Elm Ederne, Ruby Rose/Harriet Bree
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Another part with threesome fun is planned.

Her time at Beacon certainly wasn’t a walk in the park, but it never dawned on Ruby how spectacular a long relaxing shower could be after an intense afternoon of training. Ruby always took showers, but up until Harriet sold her on the benefits of a long shower Ruby always treated a shower as a time to only get clean. It may not have been the most adventures way to spend her time, but with all this extra time Ruby could brainstorm on ways to thank the speedster as the warm water continued to relax her body. 

“...Oh!! I could always bake her a thank you cake…unless she’s not a fan of sweet things that is…she is a runner after all…hmm…” Ruby said, keeping her eyes closed as the warm water continued to wash over her while she massaged the back of her neck. “hmm…OH!!” Ruby said, her eyes flying open as she faced away from the water stream that had been showering down on her, “I could make her a giant salad!! Yeah, yeah, that would be a great idea. It would be filled with eggplants, carrot tops, basil, bell peppers, radi….wait...what possessed me to think that was a good idea.”

Her face had been beaming in an excited smile as the her brain had been overflowing with vegetables to include in her thank you salad, but as she continued to compare the brown skinned woman to rabbit her face slowly warped to a confused expression as she rested her chin on her fist and returned to her previous pondering trance. 

“Uggghhh…what to do, what to doooo…” Ruby said, closing her eyes again as she twirled around in the shower so that the water was now running down her back. Ruby realized that putting this much thought into a show of appreciation over trivial advice wasn’t the best use of her limited free time, but the gift she was planning for Harriet wasn’t only for the hot tip she had offered her. It was to thank her for all the experience and guidance the woman had given her during their time together. Her and the rest of the Ace Ops, she was so grateful for all of them, but right now she felt rewarding the sparky woman was the most appropriate right now. 

It wasn’t until Ruby had taken a deep breath in and felt her chest rise with along with her that an idea began to form in her head. Opening her eyes as she exhaled, Ruby looked down at her soaked naked body and brought her hands up to her breast, blushing slightly as she squeezed them together and a rather lewd idea began to form in her head.

“That wouldn’t work…I mean it couldn’t right?” Ruby asked, releasing her breast as her hands followed her gaze and landed upon her supple ass cheeks. “I mean…sure she called me cute before but…no, no, NO!!” Ruby released her rear end and slapped both sides of her cheeks as her face returned to it’s natural position. 

“Ruby Rose you can not offer Harriet you body…I mean that would be ridicules…right?” She may have been trying to dissuade the idea, but Ruby soon found her mind racing faster than Harriet at her top speed to the gutter, eager to simulate all the lewd acts Harriet would want to impart on Ruby’s body. Raising her right hand to her mouth, Ruby couldn’t help but to bite down on her index finger as she imagined the brown skinned woman stating once again how the woman would state how fantastic Ruby’s body looked for a 19-year old girl as the scythe-wielder laid on a a rolled out carpet on the floor. Ruby would be on her back with her legs spread open and bent so that her feet were on the ground and leaving the competitive woman with a clear view of her clean shaved pussy. Eager to accept Ruby’s gift, Harriet would boost right over to where Ruby was and begin to explore her body, the speedster stopping right in between Ruby’s legs so that she had the best position to explore every nook and cranny of Ruby’s body.

Feeling overwhelm with the image of Harriet running her hands up and down Ruby’s waist, commenting on the different ways she would want to fuck her, Ruby reached for her slit and began to drag her index and middle finger up and down, tracing her lower lips as she imagined Harriet running one hand up and down her left inner thigh while the brown skinned woman played with her C-cup sized breast.

“Ahh!! Stop it you!!” Ruby called out, ripping her hands away from her body in a desperate attempt to fight back her roaring libido. “Ahh forget it, I’ll figure something out later…I think I should get out now.” Ruby said, feeling the heat from the warm water mixing with the heat rising in her core proving to be an disorienting mix. Turning off the water and letting out a sigh of relief as she stepped out, finally free from the brief heat prison she had encased herself in. She was hopping to find a means to help her cool down outside their dorm bathroom.

“Now isn’t this a pleasant surprise!?” Ruby would quickly find out that she was wrong, evident by the booming voice emanating from the entrance to team RWBY’s dorm. Ruby was still feeling a bit hazy after her shower, so to suddenly be greeted by a voice she recognized was enough to earn a startling yelp from the huntress as she jumped back and faced the enthusiastic grin of the Ace Ops powerhouse, Elm Ederne, accomplished by the shocked expression of the woman she had just been fantasizing about, Harriet Bree, who was also sporting a small blush as she was exposed to Ruby’s dripping wet curvy figure.

Too shocked for words, Ruby ended up giving the two woman a 1000 yard stare as she silently questioned what she had done to deserve such a cruel joke at her expense. Ruby was too befuddled to move from her spot, or speak any words to the duo staring at her. Thankfully for the three Elm was quick to break the awkward silence.

“RUBY!!” Elm shouted as she waved at the now startled huntress, “It’s so nice to see you in a more exposed state, if you were about to enjoy yourself then don’t mind us!!” Ruby couldn’t have predicted what insane thing was about to come out of Elm’s mouth, but she knew it wasn’t going to be that.

“Holy…shit Elm…” Harriet said, her head slowly turning to face the grinning powerhouse. “That was NOT what we came here to ask Ruby about.” Maybe if Harriet hadn’t been the leading lady of her day dream that was still playing out in the back of her mind, Ruby would have been enthralled to see a voice of reason holding the giant woman back from engaging in something that both woman could potentially come out regretting…well maybe one of them, but that was still a risk Ruby wasn’t about to explore. Unfortunately for Ruby, Harriet’s words didn’t seem to dissuade Elm from the topic of Ruby’s body.

“Oh come now Harriet, if Clover truly needs help then he has several other promising prodigy’s to choose from…” Elm said, pausing her sentence for a quick and heavy slap on Harriet’s back as she jabbed a thumb towards Ruby’s direction. “Besides, with how much you stare at young Rose here promising breast I know you’ve noticed how attentive her nipples are right now.” Ruby didn’t think it was possible for her to turn any redder, but the mention of her nipples current status quickly broke her expectations as she turned a shade of red to rival her own name. Once again though, Ruby found herself unable to break her startled trance and thus leave her aroused nipples on display for the two woman. 

“WHAT!? I WASN’T…” Quickly matching the scythe-wielder’s shade of red, Harriet quickly directed her face away from both woman and towards the floor. “I mean…it’s hard to not notice them…” Harriet mumbled out, earning a hearty laugh form the tall hammer wielder.

“What was that!? If you have something to say you should really speak up now!” Elm belted out. In all of this insanity on what was meant to be her off day, Ruby was glad to see that at least her door was closed, leaving the trio free form any passing parties. However, her attention was quickly ripped away form her sense of relief as she noticed Elm closing the distance between the two of them. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been staring at Harriet either, or me for that matter…in fact, why hide it anymore. We’re three woman, all eager in indulging in our more primal instincts, I say we all fully enjoy ourselves. WHAT SAYS YOU RUBY!!??” 

Her brain said no, her instinct screamed she shouldn’t be having sex with her superiors, however Ruby found that the warning were quickly drowned out thanks to her lingering lust that had followed her out of the shower and had been slowly building, finally reaching it’s breaking point at Elm’s offer. Not to mention she had yet to come up with a decent thank you gift, so what better way to show her appreciation for both woman than to surrender her body to them. 

Operating purely off her lust, Ruby closed the gap between Elm’s and her mouth with a sudden leap, planting a passionate kiss on the tall woman that Elm was all to eager to return. Allowing her tongue to be dominated completely by the buff woman’s tongue, Ruby sole sounds since after her screech were a series of moans as Elm walked towards the wall and pinned Ruby’s back up against it, ensuring the woman had no options of escape save for Elm’s permission.

“Now THAT’S, an answer. Well said Ruby Rose.” Elm said once the two had broken off their kiss, Ruby stuck in a panting fit as Elm gave her a wide grin. “Now what’s say we prepare you properly huh?” Ruby didn’t get a chance to process what Elm had meant by before she suddenly found herself hoisted up into the air and her legs swung over Elm’s shoulder, leaving the woman’s pussy completely exposed to the hammer wielder's mouth. “Well know, isn’t this a cute sight. All smooth and free form any hair like an adorable doll.” Ruby would have felt embarrassed at Elm’s deceleration, but once again Ruby found herself being taken by surprise thanks to the unannounced tongue entering her pussy and proceeding to graze along any surface it was able to reach.

Her shower had left her in a lewd state of mind, so it was no surprise when Ruby let out a cry of joy as she threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, grabbing a fistful of the buff woman’s hair as she threw her head back. Ruby loved to explore her own body sure, but her previous expedition spent in search of an orgasm were nothing compared to what she was currently undergoing. The hammer wielder had started her love making with a quick insertion of her tongue, but she soon withdrew it after a few seconds so that she could drag it up the woman’s slit. The buff woman letting out a chuckle as she drank in the sight of Ruby’s lewd reaction as the tip of her tongue parted her lower lips and reached all the way up to her clit, sending shock wave’s of pleasure through Ruby’s body.

“Ahh!! Elm you…ahhhhh…AHHH!!” Ruby said, unable to form complete words as she struggled to make sense of the foreign sensation running through her body. Fingers and the occasional stream from a shower head she was used to, but fierce strokes Elm’s tongues were taking were quickly proving to be a new experience. She was however quickly coming around to the new sensation as Elm continued to please the woman, halting her licking so that she could give the scythe-wielder’s clit a strong suck. Releasing her clit with a loud pop as she pulled away from the scythe-wielder’s pussy, Elm began to contradict her previous behavior by decorating Ruby’s inner thighs with small kisses, allowing Ruby a small reprieve from the constant slew of pleasure that had been assaulting her nerves. 

It wasn’t the previous intense jolts of pleasure she had been struggling to become accustom to, but the small kisses still sent a pleasing warmth through her body as she continued to enjoy the small break Elm had allowed her as the tall woman placed a small kiss on her clit.

Finally able to properly process the pleasing sensations flowing through her body, Ruby finally opened her eyes so she could look down at the giant woman, only to find a stripped naked Harriet lightly panting on her faunus teammates bed. This whole scenario was a far cry form the fantasy Ruby had been touching herself to, but as she continued to observe the shorter brown-skinned woman let out small gasp as Harriet continued to pinch her nipple with one hand while she drew slow circles with her fingertips over the hood of her clit, Ruby was certainly not about to complain about how her break was panning out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
